


Neightbours

by dawnangel14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Robin moves into a new appartment and meets some strange neightbours. "Luffy engaged, Usopp and the marimo dating... I feel like... I'm going to die alone." "You won't die alone, cook-san." Sanji/Robin, some hints of ZoNa, LuVi and UsoKa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Robin moves in

The tall, tan and, specially, attractive woman got down from the bus. She knew some of the men in the background had been commenting about her -about her butt to be more precise- but she didn't even seem to care. The black-haired beauty just started walking from the bus stop to the point where she should meet them, lifting her purple cowboy hat up so she could see properly. As regards her outfit, she wore a stunning purple dress that highlighted all of her attributes. No wonder there was gossip about her beauty.

She crossed the street as she examined the building she was walking towards, which stood there in the middle of Grand Line Avenue. It had three stories and was white, yet it seemed a bit old, so due to the passing of time there were various cracks around the building. Nevertheless, it seemed strong and reliable, so she didn't fear it would collapse. And it wasn't ugly or expensive, so there weren't really any problems with her decision. Now she was standing in front of a tall man with broad shoulders, whose hand she shook.

"We finished installing all your furniture and other stuff." the man informed her. "Here's your key, have a good day."

"Thank you. Good day to you too." the woman took the key and he quickly left with the rest of his men.

She then turned around, slightly smirking.

"Aren't you going to come out anytime soon?" she asked.

A young man came out from behind the wall she had been looking towards, for some reason he was laughing. His hair was black and ruffled, with a straw hat on top of it. His eyes were just as dark as his hair, yet together with his wide grin it gave the impression that he was the happiest person on Earth. As regards clothing, he just wore simple sandals, blue shorts and a red, sleeveless shirt.

"Shishishi, you caught me! Do you have extra eyes or something like that?" he asked as he got nearer.

"I am quite perceptive, I have no need for extra eyes."

"Are you the new neightbour?" he asked, looking towards the small bag in her hands, which contained practically all of her clothes.

"That's correct."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I live in 2A with my brother Ace." the black-haired guy extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nico Robin." she accepted his hand shake.

"Robin, like the hero! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed. He then suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come, you must meet everyone!"

And before she could stop him, they were hopping up the stairs.

Robin didn't quite enjoy human contact, she tended to avoid it. That's why she didn't know how to react to Luffy's excited proposal and actions, and she couldn't help it, letting herself be lead by the young man. However, there was something she noticed, they were using the stairs instead of the lift.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to take the elevator?" the brunette suggested.

"It hasn't been working for years." he answered. "I don't even remember why."

Before she knew it, they were in the first floor. They walked towards their right and Luffy knocked furiously in appartment 1A. Robin remembered her new home was 3B, so it seemed she didn't have a choice but to follow Luffy, she couldn't just ditch him like that, it would be rude. Plus, it would be interesting to know the neightbours, in case she ever needed a favour or something of the sort.

The door was finally opened by a man with blue hair and an excessively big body, obviously the product of hours of work at the gym. His eyes were hid behind sunglasses, and his unbottoned hawaiian shirt and his speedo left little of his anatomy to the imagination. The woman wondered if this was his everyday-look or they had caught him on a very uncomfortable situation.

"Hey straw hat-bro!" the man greeted. She then looked towards the new neightbour. "Who is she?"

"Hey Franky! She's Robin, she just moved into Bon-chan's appartment so I'm introducing her to everyone!" Luffy quickly explained.

Robin didn't like people to speak for her, so she stepped into the conversation and smiled at the big man.

"Hello, I'm Nico Robin." he responded by lifting his sunglasses.

"The name's Franky." he smiled back. "Count on me if you need anything."

"It's not true, your name is Cutty Flam." Luffy pointed out.

"No! That's a stupid name, Franky is much cooler!" Franky protested.

"I'm guessing he prefers to be called Franky." Robin deduced, smiling at the black-haired young man besides her.

"Are Brook and Chopper here?" Luffy asked then.

"No, sorry straw hat-bro. Brook's gone to practice, and Chopper is at the hospital."

"Aw that's no fun!" Luffy pouted. "Well, bye Franky!"

He ran towards the other side of the pathway and started knocking on the door of appartment 1B. Robin just giggled at his enthusiasm, while Franky sighed and after saying goodbye to the new neightbour returned to his own place. Nico Robin walked quietly towards Luffy.

Eventually, a thin, blonde lady opened the door. Next to her stood a young man with black, curly hair. Luffy smiled upon seeing them.

"Hi Usopp! Hey Kaya!" Luffy exclaimed. Quite loudly.

"Hello, Luffy-san." Kaya greeted him warmly.

Usopp, however, wasn't very cheerful with his visit.

"Luffy! I told a hundred times, it's a small appartment! Just knock once like a normal human being!"

"Don't be so harsh, Usopp, I'm sure Luffy-san will keep it in mind for the next time." the blonde replied with a smile.

"That's what you said last time. You are too good Kaya." he sighed, Kaya's cheeks flashing a quick blush at the compliment.

"Oh yeah. She's Robin, I'm showing her the building." Luffy remembered, stepping aside to reveal the woman behind him.

"You must have bought the place from Bentham." he shook her hand. "I'm Usopp, and this is my girlfriend Kaya."

"Let me know if there's anything you need." Kaya added.

"I'm sorry I can't get you out of this. Luffy can be a bit... difficult at times." Usopp commented.

"No problem. He is indeed quite... amusing." the brunette smiled.

"Oi Robin! Are you coming?" the boy asked, already at the stairs.

"Yes, straw hat-san. Good day to you both, I'm sorry we interrupted your intimate act."

Robin left while the couple flushed three different shades of red simoultaneously.

"How the hell did she know?" Usopp protested.

"Well, you are shirtless..." Kaya pointed out.

Back to the stairs, Luffy was hopping up each step while Robin followed quietly and still amused at the man's actions. He acted so recklessly and carefree, and did he know actually everyone in the building? She felt the need to ask that question.

"Do you know everyone in this building?"

"Yes." Luffy looked at her with a wide grin across his face. "Everyone here is very friendly and nice, we're all friends! We're like nakamas! Why?"

"Just curious."

They reached the second floor. Now Luffy ran towards the first appartment on sight, but this time, instead of knocking, he just took out a small key from his pocket and opened the door. It seemed this was his own appartment.

He motioned Robin to come inside and she followed him, still surprised of her unusual behaviour. Since when was she so friendly towards people at all?

"Hey Ace! This is the new neightbour, Robin!"

Robin entered to find a young man who slightly resembled Luffy and was practically naked, just wearing his underwear. He covered himself with a pillow he spotted nearby, or at least covered his private area.

"Luffy, don't enter just like that!"

"Why?" Luffy was genuinely puzzled and the woman couldn't help but laugh lightly at the boy's stupidity. "Anyways, this is Nico Robin, she's living in Bon-chan's appartment! This is my big brother Ace! He's really cool!"

"I can see that." she smiled. "Perhaps we should go Luffy. I believe your brother is busy at the time."

"Really? Doing what?" he asked curious and completely oblivious.

"Ace-kun! Aren't you coming?" a female voice rang from his bedroom.

"I'll be right there!" Ace shouted back.

"Who was she?" Luffy innocently asked.

"A friend of mine from work." his brother replied.

He looked at the woman with pleading eyes. She returned him an mysterious smile, which was quite chracteristical of her, and turned around, intending to leave the place.

"Shall we continue the tour, straw hat-san?"

"Sure! Vivi's place is up next!" he yelled, running across the hall. Then he stopped and looked back at Robin. "And call me Luffy! My friends call me Luffy!"

Ace muttered a quick thank you and Robin left, shutting the door firmly behind her. By the time she got by appartment 2B, the door was wide open and Luffy was on the ground, the orange-haired girl who had emerged from the appartment had treated him like a punching bag.

"Only knock once, idiot!" she yelled furiously.

"Ow, I'm sorry Nami" he apologized while rubbing the huge bumb that appeared on his head.

"Nami-san!" another woman, this one with long, light blue hair and seemingly a bit younger, came from the appartment.

"Sorry Vivi, but he needed to learn the lesson." Nami sighed and now looked towards the raven-haired woman behind the man whose ass she had just kicked. "And who are you?"

"She's Nico Robin! She's the new neightbour!" Luffy jumped up, apparently already recovered from the attack.

"Oh, I saw the moving today. I'm Nami, and this is my roommate, Vivi." they shook hands.

"My name's Nefertari Vivi. Tell me if you need anything sometime." Vivi smiled sweetly at her new neightbour.

"Sure. Thank you." Robin smiled back.

"Vivi's my girlfriend!" Luffy added, hugging her.

"Lu... Luffy!" Vivi stuttered, somewhat embarrased of the display of affection in public.

It was then when she noticed the ring in Vivi's hand. Yet she didn't see any in Luffy's. Did that mean...

"They're engaged." Nami clarified, noticing her observation. "Since yesterday, to be precise."

"Then I must say congratulations." Robin commented, looking at the couple.

"Thanks Robin! You're cool!" Luffy laughed.

"Come inside, I'll get you some ice on that bump." Vivi said, dragging him in.

"But I wanted to show Robin..."

"I'll take her. I'm going up anyway." Nami offered, leaving the place and closing the door behind her. She looked at the other woman. "Sorry you were caught by Luffy. He's an idiot. But a lovable idiot."

"I can see that." Robin observed. "How long have you known him?"

"Since I moved in. He dragged me around the whole place like he did with you." Nami rolled her eyes, remembering the moment, while they started climbing up the stairs. "Well, at least there's finally a new neightbour."

"I did notice okama-san was hurried to finish the sale. Was there any legal problem involved that I should know of?"

"Well... there was this restraining order Sanji had against him. And Zoro too. Bon Clay was... strange. His dance and insinuations got on the boys nerves."

"I see."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an archeology teacher. I was an archeologist in the past, now I intend to teach younger minds that old history can be as interesting as the modern."

"Cool. Where do you teach?"

"Enies Lobby University." Robin answered, then looked at her curious. "What about you?"

"I'm an architect. I work for Arlong Park." Nami said proudly.

She had reasons. Arlong Park was one of the most powerful companies in the country, she certainly had the right to be proud of such an accomplishment.

"That's impressive for someone your age."

"I know, right? Thank you!" Nami turned to her with a happy, cheerful smirk. "Some of these idiots don't recognize my progress. Here we are."

Nami walked towards appartment 3A and knocked twice. There was some yelling on the other side of the door, two males was what Robin could deduce. Eventually, the door was opened by a tall, green-haired man, shirtless and exposing to everyone his body... his very nice hot body...

"You were working out, moron?" Nami asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't seem to mind, witch." he smirked as he planted a swift kiss on her lips.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Thanks for granting us with your divine presense, dear angel of beauty!" a voice rang on the background, and a blond, good-looking man appeared from behind and exited the appartment.

"Hello to you too, Sanji-kun." Nami rolled her eyes at his antics, separating from the green-haired man and looking at Robin. Then the other two noticed her existance.

"And who is this incredibly gorgeous goddess of beauty who visits us mortals?" the blond asked.

His friend, however, had a different question.

"Who yhe hell are you?"

"That's no way to ask a lady's name, shitty marimo!"

"Shut the hell up, dart-"

"You two shut up!" Nami yelled, then replied in a softer voice. "She's Nico Robin. She's moving across the hall. Robin, this is Roronoa Zoro, my boyfriend."

"Hey." he waved his hand at her and she nodded, putting on a polite smile.

"And this is... where the hell did he go?"

As if on cue, the other man emerged again from the appartment, having left at the moment of introductions. He carried a cup of coffee on his hands.

"Ah, love." the man sighed, swirling around her, hearts on his eyes. "You look so stunning I can't help but give you this to welcome you to the neightbourhood, Robin-swan. Or should I call you Robin-chwan? Which do you prefer?"

"That's just Sanji." Nami and Zoro looked at each other, both slightly annoyed by his antics, while Sanji handed her the coffee. She accepted it with a warm smile.

"Ignore him." Zoro adviced. "He turns into an idiot when there are boobs around."

"What was that, marimo?" Sanji turned at him, all his sweetness now transformed into anger.

"Thank you for the coffee." Robin said while sipping a bit of it. "It's delicious. And thank you for showing me the building, architect-san."

"Nami." she instructed. "I like friends to call me by my name."

"I'll keep that in mind." Robin smiled.

"You should join us for dinner, Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed then. "You must be really tired from the moving, I wouldn't forgive myself if I don't invite you over."

"That's very kind, but I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"It's no burden." Nami assured her. "Sanji may not seem like it, but he's the best cook in the whole city. You must try his food, it's great."

"Nami-san is so cute when she's complimenting me!"

"It's no problem to us, right Zoro?" she glared at her boyfriend.

"It's fine. And bring back the cup later."

"I will. Thank you very much." she smiled.

"No problem. Now, let me see how you've been working out." Nami turned towards Zoro, who upon hearing this just smirked.

Before Sanji could react, Nami had already entered and locked the door behind her. The blond chef couldn't help but curse at the door. Through no one, except for Robin, could hear him.

"I must go unpack. I'll see you later, cook-san." she gave a smile and turned around to leave for her appartment at last.

"Robin-chan." he stopped her. "Is there any food you are allergic to? Are there any meals you don't like?"

"Not particularly. I guess I'm not a fan of sweet food, but I doubt the dinner will be composed of sweets." Robin replied.

"Ok. I'll go get the ingredients!" he yelled, kissing her hand before dashing down the stairs.

"What an interesting building." Robin commented, still smirking, while she finally entered her appartment.


	2. In which Nami and Zoro fight

Robin admired herself in the mirror before leaving her bathroom. The appartment was ok, nothing fancy, two bedrooms -through one was completely empty, since it wasn't being used- one bathroom and the kitchen. The living room had her big, black couch, in front of which stood the tv. Or what was supposed to be the tv, since it was still on the box. Most of the electronic machines were in their respective boxes, unpacked, since she didn't have any intention of dying electrocuted and settled for waiting for a guy she knew to install the cable in a few days.

She didn't even watch much tv. She preferred reading.

Before leaving the appartment, she retrieved from the kitchen the white cup her neightbour had so kindly given to her. He was strange, all of them were, but curiously interesting. Her last place hadn't been as welcoming as this building. No, on her previous building across the hall lived some guy named Foxy who was truly annoying, even for her, whose patience was quite impressive.

Back to reality, Robin exited the appartment and was greeted by a lot of yelling. She also spotted Usopp and Luffy with their heads stuck on Zoro and Sanji's appartment, apparently listening to the screams carefully, although that wasn't necessary given the high volume of the discussion.

"Since when are you so damn possessive?" Nami yelled furiously.

"I'm not possessive, but that guy was totally trying to get into your pants!" Zoro's voice matched her volume.

"It's not my fault I'm attractive! But it was his problem and I didn't get near him! Did you need to punch him?"

"He was planning something. I just knew it."

"I don't care! That's no reason to punch him across the whole conference hall! Arlong's going to kill me! And it's all your fault!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have dressed so provocative!"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Your choice of words is irrelevant, is what you imply what matters!"

"Don't insult Nami-san, shitty marimo!"

"YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS!" both voices roared in unison.

Robin was about to turn around and leave. She could always order some pizza, it seemed the atmosphere was a bit tense for that promised dinner. However, before she did, Luffy launched himself backwards and ended up next to her. Usopp wasn't that fortunate, and the door threw him against the wall as it was opened by the blonde cook.

"Why were you eavesdropping, shitheads?" Sanji asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed, standing up and placing his straw hat back on his head. "Vivi said there were yellings! So I came to check. Usopp came too."

"Jerk, you could've broken my nose!" Usopp yelled. "And you were the one who dragged me here in the first place, Luffy!"

"Oh Robin-chan! I didn't see you!" Sanji immediately apologized, completely ignoring Usopp.

"It's ok. Maybe we should leave this dinner for some other time." Robin suggested.

"Absolutely not! I wouldn't allow a beauty such as yourself to starve to death because of that shitty marimo!"

"As... flattering as that is, there is no need for concern. I'll just order food. Why don't you join me, cook-san?"

"It would be an honor to accompany you, Robin-chwan!" he exclaimed. "Just let me get the ingredients and I'll cook in your appartment!"

"That's not necessary. We can just-"

"No! Sanji's food is way better than anything ordered!" Luffy suddenly entered the conversation. "I'll go get Vivi and we'll go too!"

"The dinner was for four people actually, it would be a pity if ingredients were wasted." she turned to face him. "Right, cook-san?"

Robin smiled and Sanji felt his dream of a perfect, romantic dinner with his lovely new neightbour suddenly shatter into a million pieces. Luffy ran downstairs to inform his girlfriend of the dinner, and the historian turned towards the other young man in the hallway, as Sanji flew back into the appartment.

"Long nose-kun, will you be joining us?" Robin politely asked.

"Um... no." he declined, rubbing his still-wounded nose. "I promised Franky and Chopper we would go to bowling today, so..."

"Sounds interesting. Have fun." Robin smiled as Usopp stood up and left.

Luffy emerged from the stairs, dragging with him a confused and embarrassed Vivi. At the same time, before anyone could say anything, Sanji exited his own appartment, carrying two bags in which he held the precious soon-to-be dinner.

"Nami-san's really furious. And stupid swordsman's not helping."

"They always argue. It's going to be ok." Luffy grinned at his statement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK FAT IN THESE JEANS?" the orange-haired woman's roar shook the whole building.

Everyone on the hallway ran into Robin's appartment.

****

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Sanji-san, do you need any help?" Vivi asked, entering the kitchen.

"Oh I wouldn't allow such beautiful hands to get dirty with my job!" Sanji immediatly replied. "It's all going to be finished soon, Vivi-chwan."

"Isn't there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, now that you mention it... could you keep your shitty boyfriend away from the kitchen?" That said, he kicked the young man, sending him flying back to the living room.

"Yes, of course."

Robin looked up from her book to watch Luffy jump up, apparently already recovered from the kick.

"Didn't work again?"

"No, but I'll try again." he shrugged.

"Luffy, please don't." Vivi stopped him. "If you keep bothering Sanji-san, we'll never eat dinner."

"Oh, ok." he understood. Apparently.

"So, Robin, are you from this city? Or are you new in town?" Vivi asked, sitting down next to her. Luffy sat on the ground and started playing with his straw hat, spinning it on his hands.

"No, I'm actually from somewhere else." Robin said, closing her book. "But I moved to this city when I was young. Ever since, this city has been my home."

"How old where you?"

"Eight."

"I see. Was it due to parents' business? That's the reason I moved here in the first place... through it was to a completely different part of it."

"No, that's not the reason." Robin denied with a smile. "I lived alone."

Vivi's eyes went wide. Robin had been living on her own on this city... ever since she was eight... did that mean she had no family? Was she alone? And if that was the case... did she really make such questions? Oh, this was going to be awkward. And could be hurtful. She was wise enough to drop the subject.

"Hey Sanji, is the food ready yet?" Luffy suddenly screamed, bored again. Vivi mentally thanked him for breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll let you know when it is!" the cook roared furiously.

"May I ask what are we having for dinner, cook-san?"

"Of course my lovely angel! We're having cheese fondue, with all sort of exquisit side dishes... and meat for the idiot."

"Yay!" celebrated Luffy, apparently unaffected by the insult.

"Sounds delicious." Robin smiled. Sanji melted instantly.

"Say Robin," Luffy spoke up. "Why don't you have a tv?"

"I barely watch it." she responded simply. "I prefer reading, to be honest."

"Really? I thought it was boring."

"I can assure you it is quite interesting." the young boy snatched her book from her hands, examining it with great curiosity. "It's about the adventure of two explorers who arrived to a cursed island in search for treasure."

"Adventure? Treasure?" Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Books are cool!"

"They are, indeed." Robin chuckled.

Vivi watched the whole scene, her eyes about to pop out of her skull. Was Luffy reading? Really? He knew how to read? He was showing interest in a book?

She wondered if the apocalypse had decided to skip one year and arrive before 2012.

"Robin-chwan! Vivi-chwan! Your delicious meal is ready!" Sanji announced. "Your stuff's ready too, Luffy."

"Finally!" Luffy left the book and ran towards the young cook. Vivi just released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Something wrong?"

"N... nothing. Let's go eat."

****

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"And when I finished eating that piece of meat, I chewed metal and... there it was... the ring." Vivi concluded emotionally, looking at the ring in her hand.

"Lovely story." Robin commented. "The meat was a rather... original touch, I might add."

"It was Sanji's idea!" Luffy informed enthusiastically.

"My idea was to put it in the champagne, shitty kid!" Sanji yelled as he started picking up the dishes. "You're the uncivilized moron who couldn't stop thinking about meat!"

"But still, I liked it." Vivi butted in, stopping the argument before it got any further. "If it hadn't been like that... it wouldn't have been Luffy, right?"

"You don't have to do the dishes, cook-san, this isn't a restaurant..."

"Nonsense! I can't allow a beautiful goddess such as yourself to do a filthy chore such as washing! Please allow me to do so!"

Before Robin could even think of a reply, Sanji and the dishes had disappeared into the kitchen, and soon water could be heard, indicating the washing had started. Vivi chuckled at his antics.

"That's Sanji-san for you."

"Yeah, he can be weird like that." Luffy added.

"I heard you, shithead!"

"Nami says the same thing, too." he added, completely ignoring Sanji's yell. "Because Sanji kept pictures of her and stuff like that."

"Oh dear."

"Die, shithead, die!" Sanji yelled, appearing on the living room in the blink of an eye and delivering various kicks towards Luffy while he dodged.

It took all of Robin's willpower to not burst into laughter. Instead, she just produced the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. How could it be that these people were so incredibly interesting and amusing at the same time? She felt like the entire building was a box of surprises, you never know what they're going to come up with next, but you definitively want to be there to find it out.

As Sanji retreated to the kitchen, mumbling curses all the way, Vivi glanced at her watch and was horrified when she noticed the hour.

"Luffy! Weren't we supposed to pick up Ace half an hour ago?"

"Oh really?" Luffy asked, completely oblivious to the time. "Oh no! Ace!"

And the young man ran off. Vivi shouted a bunch of apologies Robin barely understood and ran off after him, grabbing her jacket in the process.

Robin didn't particularly care. She knew the life here was lively, so she couldn't be angry about an insignificant thing like that, who would? Instead, she just found it amusing, and it made her chuckle slightly. After closing the door the couple had forgotten to close in they rush, she walked towards the kitchen carrying her glass of wine with her, to find the blonde almost finished, the fondue pot being the only thing left to clean.

"You sure clean fast, cook-san."

"Oh, Robin-chan!" he turned around to see her walk in. "I thought I heard something, did those two go?"

"Yes. Both of them are gone to pick up straw ha- Luffy-san's brother."

Sanji felt his heart beating faster and faster until he thought it would explode. They were alone? He was alone with the charming, and sexy, new neightbour? Oh dear, how could he not feel the way he felt? She was just so beautiful and there was that air of mystery that surrounded her, she was just so... It took all of his willpower not to spontaneously throw himself over her. Figuratively, of course. He thought. Instead, he decided to turn around and give her a dazzling smile.

"Do you want any dessert, Robin-chan?"

"No, I think you've already overdone it, cook-san. Thanks."

"Not a problem at all, my angel!"

"May I ask something, cook-san?" Robin said, returning to her living room. Sanji followed her, eyes turned into hearts of course.

"Anything you want!"

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

If Sanji's system hadn't collapsed yet, it was very near. She could practically hear the gears running in the cook's brain as he processed the woman's question. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever was about to come out never did, he just stuttered a bunch of uncomprehensible sounds. Robin chuckled. It was almost cute.

"Wh... why do you ask, Robin-chan?"

"Oh, it's just that I see our building seems to be the nest of various couples... I was wondering if you were one of them?"

Sanji's goofy smile disappeared almost instatly. He looked down, not daring to make eye contact, as if he was ashamed of something. Robin knew how to read people too well, maybe she had opened a wound in the cook's heart? She didn't know, but she felt like she had asked something that wasn't appropiate. Or at least for so little time of knowing each other. She still wondered what his answer would be. And then it came...

"No, I'm not." he said.

His voice sounded so sad, it shook Robin. Which is to say, her eyes widened so slightly it was barely visible for the naked eye. However, she felt she had to add something in these situations, so she gave it a try.

"Are you ok, cook-san?"

"Robin-chan I... do you think I'm unattractive? Or are my looks bad? Or am I a bad cook?"

"No, no and no." she answered simply. "Particularly the last one. The dinner was delicious."

"I... I appreciate it, Robin-cha..."

"If this is an attempt at seduction, you should probably stick to your previous filtring, this is not going well, cook-san."

"N... no! Nothing like that!" defended Sanji. "It's just... Luffy engaged, Usopp and the marimo dating... I feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to die alone."

The dark-haired historian just looked at the man. That was ridiculous, he wasn't alone, there were various friends of his she had earlier met and... oh, so he meant romantically. Well, there wasn't something she could do, right? She couldn't exactly say 'things will get better' or something along those lines, she couldn't predict the future and wasn't stupid enough as to encourage a man into something she didn't believe in.

But then those words came to her head. How, she wasn't sure, but she remembered that day... those final words she had heard from that big man...

"You won't die alone, cook-san." Sanji looked up to see her smiling. "Nobody's born into this world completely alone. You will find someone... someday..."

He just kept looking at her. Her smile, it just seemed... sad? Sanji couldn't quite describe it, but it looked as if she was fighting back to forget something in her mind.

He swallowed her words and, as he did, he took a cigarette, the last of the pack, and left it on his mouth, unlit. It took him a few seconds more of processing to bring out the lighter and turn it on. Then he looked back at her, his visible eye looking dead serious.

"Thank you, Robin-chan." he smiled. "You're so lovable and perfect! You are like an angel that fell from heaven just a couple of hours ago!"

"Well, isn't that flattering?" Robin chuckled. "And by the way, have you noticed, cook-san?"

"Eh?"

"The hallway. Isn't it notably quiet now?"

Yes it, indeed, was. Robin was right, the small yelling -that actually were louder, but sounded lighter thanks to the distance and Robin's door- couldn't be heard anymore. Which could mean either the argument was over, or the one who had won was gone to get rid of the loser's dead body. Love and hate were a complicated mixture in their relationship, Sanji wondered how they manager to keep it balanced.

"Oh... well... then I guess I must go back to my appartment, it's getting late and tomorrow my shift is early..."

"So do I. My first class is the first period of the day, very early I must say."

"I'll say you later then, Robin-chan." Sanji said, standing up. "If you have trouble sleeping... well... you know..."

"I'll count with you for help, cook-san." she chuckled.

"Sanji." he said, his hand on the door's knob.

She nodded in acknowledgement, after hearing Nami and Luffy she knew what he meant.

"Good night, Sanji-san."

****

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

The young cook stepped inside his own appartment, opening the door with his own keys. The image he got as soon as he entered was quite... amusing.

There were clothes scattered everywhere, and some sutff thrown around the place too. He then spotted the very naked orange-haired beauty and the equally naked brain-damaged beast (as he liked to call them) under a bunch of sheets. They were cuddling. Sort of. They were hugging each other, but no one was on top, they were both hugging each other and breathing lightly, very asleep.

Sanji sighed. It was a cute picture. And also creepy, since there were some parts of the swordsman's anatomy left in plain sight...

Upon noticing this, Sanji ran off the appartment, only to find Robin on the hallway.

"Ro-"

"You look pale." she commented. "Was there a mass of blood in the appartment where Nami-chan should be?"

"No, it just... I can't sleep here. Not that I could sleep after seeing that..." he added, feeling shivers down his spine. "I'm going to see if Ace's home yet..."

"You can use my couch." she proposed.

"Ro-Robin-chan! I can't allow myself to be a bother for a princess such as yourself! I couldn't possibly pay back for this kindness!"

"I don't think you need to pay back." Robin replied. "Think of it as a neightbour's favor."

"Bu... but..." he stuttered. "But I'll cook breakfast tomorrow morning! I must pay back such generosity!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some little notes to clarify some things...
> 
> -Honorifics will be kept, since although it's AU this story is set somewhere in Japan. For that same reason, names will be written japanese style (family name first, for example: Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Nefertari Vivi, and so on).
> 
> -I may have referred to Robin as both a historian and as an archeologist. I'll clarify her profession: Robin was a remarkable archeologist, but she also graduated as a historian. However, she decided to put down her career as an archeologist and got a job teaching archeology at Enies Lobby University. The reason behind this was her interest for teaching history to young minds, as she briefly explained to Nami previously. Whether it is possible in the real world to graduate in those two areas is beyond me but hey, it's Robin we're talking about. She's literally a genius!
> 
> -If you're wondering why they were hugging and Nami didn't just rest on Zoro's chest, it's because Nami tops. She always does, even with Law or Kidd or even Whitebeard! She's Nami!
> 
> -You might see the titles up there as "In which..." I got inspired by the series "Friends" and decided to do this. I know, I'm lame, but just bare with me, ok? :)


End file.
